The mechanisms that couple the actions of platelet agonists to the varied platelet responses to activation will be investigated. Specific topics to be investigated include the nature of the synergism of platelet agonists, the possible role of protein carboxymethylation, and the role of phospholipid metabolism in response to weak agonists.